1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydroponic means for culturing edible sprouts which facilitates removal of top and root portions of the sprouts in a quick and convenient manner by controlling the bedding of seeds and the growth direction of the sprouts. In addition, multiple units of such means can be superposed on one another and equipped with a timer to automatically supply or spray water, so that the sprouts can be mass-produced in limited space. Labor, time and the cost of separately cutting off the sprout tops and roots can be largely reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, there are two ways to culture edible sprouts. The first one is the traditional way in which no pesticide is added and the sprouts so cultured are thinner and yellowish with a longer root portion. The sprouts do not look good in their appearance but may be stored in low temperature for 7 to 10 days. In the other way, growth hormone, chemical fertilizer are added to the water in which the sprouts are cultured, so that the sprouts so cultured have higher water content to increase the weight at selling, the sprouts look thicker, white in color, with shorter root portions, and may be sold at higher price. However, sprouts so cultured may be stored in low temperature for only one day, or they shall change color and lose their good taste. Moreover, the addition of a chemical substance might have an adverse influence on the human body.
Both of the above two ways are used to mass-produce edible sprouts. However, it is desirable to remove the numerous root portions and top portions of the sprouts so that the sprouts are more delicious. It is time and labor consuming and inevitably increases the cost of sprouts if these root and top portions are individually removed by hands.
It is therefore desirable to develop a means and method to mass-produce edible and delicious sprouts without adding chemical substances while the root and the top portion of the sprouts can be removed in an efficient and economic manner.